


Emotional contest is to know your place in the heart of those that you love. Undertandind The Final Problem.

by herocat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Meta, Relationship Study, The Final Problem, sherlock series 4, something like meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herocat/pseuds/herocat
Summary: In progress..





	Emotional contest is to know your place in the heart of those that you love. Undertandind The Final Problem.

****Women in this season are twisted in a dark way, there are something evil? Or better to say wrong in all of them: Mary, Molly, Hudson, Norbury, etc. But in some way is not their fault, they could have been being mainupulated by male chauvinism and homophobia.  
Men in this story are the murders and at the same time the victims. They era drowing themselves in alcohol, rage, work trying to deal with all the things that they cannot handle properly, they have to be macho mens as the male chauvinism and homophobia in the society says.

In my opinion, Eurus as a character is inconsistent. She is the personification of all the women in the series. She mirrors all of them. But before she was John's mirror for Sherlock in Tld and Sherlock's mirror for John in TST.

She appears in this season for the first time under different disguises trying to attract Sherlock with work or calling at his empathy with people with suicidal tendencies. As other meta writers have said before.

Eurus tries to attract John under the guise of red lips and red hair and childish but charming manners. Like Sherlock in ASIP. I mean "childish but charming manners". Or She is her fake therapist like Ella in ASiP. Such a coincidence! All of this has to mean something. If they put it on the show it has to mean something.

Molly, Janine, Sarah, Mary, Mss Hudson= has been rejected by Sherlock or John at one point or another in this story.

Eurus as a child, her story is the same. She was rejected by Sherlock and then goes to play with Victor. And she took revenge not only as a child. But now they are trying to sell us that she has also taken revenge on Sherlock as an adult. And we can't forget Mycroft whom John rejected his money's offering in exchange to spy sherlock in ASIP has mocked Mycrof as much as he could.

Eurus was punished when he was a child, not only by being separated from his family, but she was also punished by being not allowed talk to anyone because she could brainwash people. This part of her character's arc is the opposite of Mrs. Hudson's arc. Where no one cares what she says. Until Tld when he pulls the gun out of Sherlock's hands.

 

So. TAB was Sherlock's Mp. There are enough proofs to think that HLV was Sherlock's MP after he was shot. In TLD we have ghost Mary that is makes the rest of the chapter unrealistic. TFP with this story about a evil secret sister imprisoned in a secret Island in the middle of nowere. This plot is well know and has been done so many times and in do many ways. There isn't any innovation here. so "the we are going to make history " It has to be another thing. I can put without shame TFP as Mp as well...

From Greek mythology we have love stories like Apollo and Patroclus or The lesbos Island and the poet Sappho. From the ancient Asia we have legends where a king cut the sleeve of his own clothes to not wake up his male lover. But I don't remenber a fairy tale with a gay couple in it. Everybody deserve a Fairytale. if we remenber a long the series there have been a lot of references to fairytales. And I want to think that we are watching how this fairytale is being created.

As I don't want to jump into Benedith's trousers or Martin's trousers or into any other actors or actresses' trousers from BBC Sherlock. there aren't any holy characters in BBC Sherlock. Sorry!!!

**The Season's Key**

Women = bubble. flying out of control.no place = no emotional contest.  
Men = without ground under their feet. drowning.  no place = no emotional contest.

**Mary**

Mary feels traped in a plane out of control (delected scene) = airtight place, isolated, out of control.

Mary kills a fly attendant and annoys the passanger who is next to her. = airtight place. out of control.

Mary's pregnancy is weird. She spends her days hanging around 221b. She does't need to prepare nothing to baby rosie's arriving?. She isn't tired? And she calls 57 times her husban without calling the ambulance firt. It's ridiculous. And not I'm not talking about bad writting. It's too ridiculous to be "bad writing". Sorry!!

**Sherlock**

Sherlock trapped in a trunk by mrs Hudson /trapped by drugging himself= airtight place, isolated, out of control.

Sherlock is falling in a pit. he can’t stop to fall. he can’t get out of it. = falling, isolated, out of control.

“ _If you want the rattle don’t throw the rattle” sherlock says this to mini Watson._  But he could have been telling to hinself = sherlock has spent his whole life trying to avoid give a place to anybody in his heart. or have a place in anybody heart.

And the tool he have been using to do this is “mixed signals”

The signals he sends to others like to John are mixed. So John can’t be sure what is his place in Sherlock’s heart. and that makes him mad. so John =isolated. out of control.

And Sherlock’s signals are mixed because in the end he is only human and human are sociable. He need human contact like every body. but he scared of being involved. So he throws people away. Like when Sherlock sends John to Mary again in despite of she shot him in HLV. People forget easy that was Sherlock who asked John to FORGIVE MARY FOR SHOT HIM . I dont like it. But it is the truth. And if we are in Sherlock's mind palace. That is the trusth in his mind. Also it's what we have. If we aren't in any mind palace becuase it is the reality.. It's what it is.

**John**

John is chained at the bottom of a well . = drowning in water, isolated, out of control

John is annoyed, frustrated, and he feel needless in TST. He is full of rage in TLD and he throws all of it at Sherlock. I think there are out there meta better than mine that had compare the death of Soo Lin Yao in TGG with Mary death. It could be a important point to understand John's rage. Also. Another such coincidence that Soo Lin Yao's death soundtrack and the hug soundtrack is very similar. go and check it.

Also, As I understand the scene Eurus as the girl in the bus breaks first with John. I mean. he pushs the send buttom but right away he sees Euros shaking her head to him...without cheking her phone. she was already there to splip up with him. John feels himself this season totally useless. Drowns his feeling in alcohol.= Without ground under his feet. drowning.  no place = no emotional contest.

Sherlock says that John stays because it is a family matter. so. John is family or he is to close to Sherlock. Or Sherlock needs John when he has to deal with big isuues about his family and himself = Sherlock gives John a place in his heart. = John has emotional context.

It isn’t like rRichenbach fall where Sherlock told his Parent about his future fake death. But he didn’t do the same with John. because of that the family reunion with John in TFP is so important.

When John and Mycroft talks about the Wilde quote they could have been giving emotional context to each other. Obviously the Wilde's quote allude to the fact that Mycroft doesn't tell all the trust about Eurus and redbeard from the start. he uses a quote by a very famous gay writer with a tragic life because of his sexual orientation. On the other hand we have information about their schoolhood and it is interesting that John and Mycroft who looks like to be similar ages have similar recs from their school time. And Sherlock who is younger they are different. I think is about that John and Mycroft could had grown in the same moment in the history. (Thatcher era) and Sherlock wasn’t. So John and Mycroft might have had a connection here ...

**Molly**

TFP scene: Molly trapped in a coffing by Eurus( changed scene ILY) = airtight place, isolated

Molly is in love with Sherlock. But she feels manipulated by him and she is angry at him and scolds him. But, she lets him manipulated her again, again and again. I think Molly with The passing years has nearly lost her hopes. Although she can’t get ride of her frienship with him. And Sherlock never adressed their relationship in any ways. so she is lost = bubble/isolated. no place.

If we believe John, she knows very well Sherlock. But she isn't aware about Sherlock the drugs problem. She states the she wouldn't be at John's therapist address if she had known that Sherlock was trying to make contac with John. The opposite of Mrs hudson, for example. If Molly had knew Sherlock as much as John had said. She would have never said that. She would has know that Sherlock's drugs problem was relates to John's absence. This one of the dark points for Molly's character this season. The other one is Her anger at Sherlock and her belittling at John. A situation that didn't start in s4 but before in Season 3

Sherlock says to Molly that she isn’t an experiment she says “You are my friend” And I sherlock loves her as a Friend = So he gives Molly a place in his heart = She has now amotional context.

**Mss Hudson**

Mrs Hudson she isn’t sure if she want two tennats or two sons. = isolated. out of control.

My theory about Mss Hudson’s emotional context is in progress. I find her character a little dificult to analize. so for now I only have this about her.

Sherlock sees Mss hudson as family. But he knows that for Mycroft is not the case. She is part of the family that Sherlock has made. but sherlock want to be fair and he gives space to his brother. sherlock gives Mss Hudson a place in his heart but also he puts some boundaries to her. she isn’t as close to sherlock as John is = he gives her an emotinal context.

**Greg lestrade**

Greg Lestrade never had a name. His name is deleted from Sherlock mind =isolated

Sherlock calls Lestrade “Greg”.Sherlock remenber his name. He is Greg. He is not anyone = Greg lestrade has emotional context.

**Sherlock’s parent**

Sherlock’s parents have lost a child. A child that they should have take care. but someone else took this right and responsability from then.= isolated

While they grieved their child. I think they negleted Sherlock. They didn’t realised how much Sherlock has changed before it was to late. = isolated. out of control.

Sherlock’s parents knowing that their daughter is alife. the get back their rol as parent again. Knowing that they have all his sons alife = they have emotional context .

**Mycroft**

Mycroft was given the power to decided about the Eurus’ life, and because his parent are grieving Eurus and unables of take care of Sherlock he also has had power over Sherlock until now. He lost his place as an only a brother to become the guardian of his two younger siblins = isolated, out of control.

Mycroft lost his rol as a guardian of sherlock . So he now a brother to Sherlock and Eurus. Also Mycroft is a son to his parents. He gave back these parental/tutoring responsabilities to his parent again where they truly belong = he has a place in sherlock heart. he has emotional context

**Eurus**

Eurus girl plays alone with a single-seat airplane = airtight place, isolated

Eurus trapped in an uncomunicated cell. = isolated.

The girl in the plane were all the pasengers, staff and pilots are unconcious or dead. so the plane out of control .= airtight place, isolated.

Sherlock says Eurus that he isn’t an stranger. She is Sherlock's sister. He plays violin with her. And her whole family visit her again. But she goes tu hail again. She doesn’t talk anymore. She can’t brainwash anybody again. So boundaries again. = he gives her an emotinal context.

 

 


End file.
